MysticalLove22
TBA Original Characters TBA Ships *Frit Hood x Wren Gale''- ???'' *''A''pple White x Raven Queen ''- White Queen'' *Dexter Charming x Raven Queen - Dexen *Lizzie Hearts x Kitty Chesire -'' Kitzie'' *Hopper Croakington II x Briar Beauty - Sleeping Frog *C.A. Cupid x Dexter Charming - Cuter *Blondie Lockes x Cedar Wood- Candie *Hunter Huntsman x Ashlynn Ella - Hushlynn *C.A. Cupid x Daring Charming - Caring Fanfiction She's unsure on writing fanfiction. As she is embarrassed by her writing but she's beginning to improve so she'd figure she'd give it a shot and see what happens. I do take requests but only with canon characters. This is only to get practice with writing canon characters because it gives her a chance to study a character. Which she enjoys doing. *The Satchel (Future story coming soon. It is 'implied' romance because its just for fun.) *It's written out in stone (Future story coming soon.) *Glasses (Future story coming soon) Trivia *Born on Febuary 22, 1999. *White Queen became her otp after reading Fairest of Them All *She's a junk food-aholic. No really, after watching Supersize me, she started craving McDonalds even more! *She loves to create Original Characters. No shit sherlock *She has a bit of potty mouth from time to time. But finds cursing in every sentence unnesscarily annoying. *Her favorite movie is Anastasia but I always knew it wasn't Disney. *Her top three Disney movies are'' (in order they came out; not order of how much I like them); ''The Little Mermaid, Beauty and The Beast, and Mulan. *Her favorite character's in each movie is Sebastion, Chip, and Mushu/Crickey (I can't decide) *She loves Eloise at the Plaza. *Does not find Romeo and Juliet or Titanic romantic; Romeo and Juliet is just teenaged love gone bad and Titantic upsets me because Rose spit on someone and spitting in disrespectful. *She likes 90s RnB and Hip Hop. *She's a fan of 90 and early 2000s Mariah Carey. *She's Ariana Grande fan. *She only loves winter because of the Anastasia song Journey to the Past and because of Beauty in the Beast. *When she was eight and had to walk home by herself, she tried to renact Journey to the Past. *She's easily in embarrassed. *She's okay with everyone's opinion. *Her favorite youtubers are Anewhopee, Jenna Marbles and Brizzy Voices. *She's always on Youtube. *She loves to laugh. *She's not very interesting. :p *She likes to make others laugh. *She babbles. *She loves making new friends but mostly on the internet because its easier than making them in real life. *She loved Best Man 1 and 2. *She loves My Little Pony and loves Fluttershy to death. Especially 'New Fluttershy'. MLP fans will get it. *She wants to voice act but isn't very good at changing her voice. -.- *She responds to everything she is sent. If she remembers. *She is an avid roleplayer. Roleplay is her life and loves to do it all the time. * * *She's trying to have a little mystery to herself Favorite Quotes Category:Driver